The invention relates to an improved archery bow and more specifically to a bow having characteristics such that the force required to hold said bow in a fully drawn position is less than required at intermediate positions.
Early bows consisted of a flexible beam structure with a bowstring attached to the beam tips. As the bow was drawn, the force required increased as the draw increased due to the changing leverage geometry. More recently, bows known as compound bows have come into use. Such bows have structure coupling the bowstring with the beam to achieve a mechanical advantage such that the force required to hold the bow at full draw position is less that that required at intermediate draw positions. Typically, these structures consist of, or include, items such as cams and pulleys to vary the effective leverage as the bowstring is drawn. The resulting bow arrangement is complex and may result in multiple bowstring paths rather than one simple bowstring section connecting the tips of the limbs of the bow.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow having limbs which provide greater force at intermediate draw than at full draw without requiring complex structures to couple the bowstring to the limbs. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow which will provide substantially greater stored energy at full draw than that provided by a standard simple bow requiring the same force to hold the bow at full draw position.